Sesame Street Mafia
by FrozenBrokenSunflower
Summary: Holly, gets forced into watching Sesame Street, after a while. Something goes wrong. Holly gets sucked into the REAL world of Sesame Street, all characters humanized except for Oscar's worm. This fic is discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! This is my friend's fanfic, not mine. She just didn't want to type it up on the computer, (so her grandma won't see.) So she writes the rough drafts and I type, edit and tweak it. So I hope you Enjoy~**

**Sesame Street Mafia:**

**Rating: T might go up later**

**Characters: I own nothing but would like to own Elmo~**

**Plot: It's not even mine either.**

Hi there~ My name's Holly. Currently I'm having an interesting life..in Sesame Street. You might be thinking, "Isn't that place fake?" Actually, it's quite real. Allow me to explain...

"Big Sis! Will you watch Sesame Street with me?" Begged my little sister, Mary. _Good God, she's obsessed with that show, just wait until she finds out it's not even real..._ "Fine, but only for a little while." I replied reluctantly, unable to resist those puppy eyes of hers. Sadly, that "little while" turned into a hour. As we were watching I felt something was a little...off. There was a short, red headed boy running around in the background, but he never truly showed his face.

"Do you like the show, big sister?' Mary prodded. "What? No!" I half-way yelled, "It's like the dumbest show, ever! And guess what? The muppets aren't even real!" **Boy. Was I wrong.** Right when she started crying, a cold hand reached through the screen and dragged my teenage body in. Then, everything went black.

When I woke up, there was a group of very colorful..men?

"Hiya!" said the red one cheerfully, "My name's Elmo! Welcome to Sesame Street!" "That was my line!", said the yellow one, his face angrier than before. He pulled a gun from his pocket and shot a bullet into the air. "Was that a warning shot? Or are you people trying or going to kill me?" I asked completely shocked and bewildered at the current events, that happened almost to fast to catch.

"Psh!" said the grumpy looking green one, "I wish! I heard that human blood is actually quite good! So good, in fact I'd..." Before he could continue the red one named Elmo burst out, "Shut up! You're going to scare her!"

Now personally, I think Elmo was more like my sister, Mary. Elmo had a cute red helmet hair cut, with piercing red eyes to match, his pale skin clashed wonderfully with his deep red hair and eyes, he was skinny and was pretty average height. He was always hyper and happy looking.

Now Big Bird was a super cute, blond, with a grin sweet enough to make any teenage girl's day. His hair was shoulder length and wavy, his bright green eyes complimented his whole face, charming smile, freckles and all.

Cookie Monster was pudgy, tall, blue haired, cookie eating boy, with lovely blue eyes, but Oscar put them all to shame. _In my eyes of course._

He had a stern face that I craved. Not fat, but not skin and bones. He had dark emerald green eyes that could stare right through you, if he wanted. His hair was messy, but that just made him sexier, and to top it all off, bushy brows. (hence why I love England from Hetalia)! He also had his signature super cute wormy pal on his shoulder, but even with that, he still looked like the manliest there. "Nya?" said the cute little worm. "Daw!" I gushed, "How cute! It even has a little hat..." As I reached out my hand to stoke the insect, Oscar hastily slapped my hand. "Don't touch him!" he snarled, "Don't make fun of him either, just because he's a worm doesn't mean he should be squashed!"

_Mother F**king Fag, super hot, but fag! I wasn't going to hurt the damn thing! God damn. Somebody needs to calm down! _I seethed inside, hoping I could keep my cool.

"Weirdo." I said instead of "You're hot," and walked away leaving him with a face along the lines of, WTF B*TCH.

After having that awkward and scary encounter with my favorite character, I walked over to Elmo. Thinking this wasn't a dream, because this felt so real, I would need a place to stay, right? "So...Elmo." I said casually, trying not to excite the boy, "You appear to be a reasonable boy, may I stay with you?" "Yay!" he energetically replied back. "Of course you can!" He looked so happy, his eyes beaming at me. "I'll get you some girly clothes, just go inside the house...Wayyyy down there. The orange room is the guest room. Now it's yours!" "Oh, okay, thank you." I said walking down to where he pointed out.

As I walked down, I could hear faint whisperings from Oscar, Cookie Monster, and Big Bird. I ignored them, and continued walking to the bright red house. Obviously, Elmo's house.

So...That's how I ended up here in Sesame Street. The crazy whirlwind story of Sesame Street has just begun.

**Aha. That was really fun to type. Chapter 2 will come out soon. I'll just tell my friend to keep writing, because, personally I like where this story is going. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sesame Street Mafia, Chapter 2.

**Sorry this took long. Anyways here we go~**

When I woke up, I realized, "Oh yeah, I'm _here,_ still." I kind of hoped this was a dream, but no such luck. After that jerk Oscar,(unbearably hot jerk), yelled at me over his _stupid_ worm, I decided to crash at Elmo's. Again, why rainbow colors? Maybe. They're all gay.

I yawned, "Good morning, Elmo...Elmo?" Dear Lord! Where the hell is that hyper-ass little kid, actually he wasn't a little kid, he was around 15. After looking around the house, I walked outside.

Where did that cute little ginger boy go?

When I walked outside to the street, I was greeted by the yellow guy. Big Bird...I think? "Good morning, darling!" Then guess what happened? He just hugged me and quickly kissed me. Nice...I guess?

"Sorry about that, love. That's the only way we can make you stay. By swapping spit." He said elegantly, "Oscar did it yesterday." he smiled. I knew he did it for more than just that reason. That perverted blondie.

"Wait! Who the hell said I wanted to stay here?" I yelled loudly at him, my face still tomato-red from the kiss. "Holly, dear, we're part of our own little mafia. Who said you had a choice?" He said, his response laced with ice. He almost scared me for a bit. That actually explains his gun from yesterday! This guy is potentially dangerous and forever, will I stay here. _Unless_ they don't kiss me tomorrow, my life in their hands. I mean for God's sake, they could kill me right now.

Now I knew I had to watch, everything I said and did, hoping to not anger or offend them. Based on what he told me, all the people I met yesterday are all part of the mafia. Can things get any worse? Not is my life in the hands of a colorful mafia, but I have to stay here forever! _Unless._ They don't kiss me.

"Hey retards." said that sexy nonchalant voice, that can only belong to Oscar. Shit. I probably cursed myself just thinking that.

"Hello, green-fag." I said as nonchalantly as I could, back. The only reason I said it that way, was to get a reaction, and I did. He snickered angrily. "Guess I have to kiss you then." Why was he kissing me? Didn't "Big Bird" already kiss me, and sealed my fate for the day?

That pervert already ran away leaving behind a note, written in yellow cursive, "Tricked you. Only Oscar can keep you here, just wanted to taste those lips of yours~" XOXO-Birdy Boy" I stood there, with a disgusted look on my face. Oscar was peering over my shoulder, obviously curious of what I was so pissed off about. "So he kissed you? I'm part of the mafia as well, Holly. Want me to shoot him?"

The concerned look on his face almost made me go all gaga teenage girl on him. "No thanks. I rather not get in trouble." I said with a slight blush on my face. He smiled and turned around, hands in his pockets, and walked away. I laughed to myself, I'm getting pretty good at flirting.

Before I could keep looking for Elmo, the blue boy came up to me. "Hiya, Holly! Would you like me to show you around?" Aw~ He's cute. "That would be nice, um, sorry but I seem to have forgotten your name, could you tell me it again?" I said as sweetly as I could. "That's great! Follow me, I'll show you my house!" He pointed to the blue town house, and took another bite of his cookie. "Oh, and by the way my name's Cookie Monster."

I giggled, and followed. "I love your name~" He turned around and grinned, "Thanks!" We got up to his house, and he opened the door. "C'mon in!" I walked in, the house was entirely blue! "Your house looks really nice, Cookie!" I chirped, I was in a much better mood, seeing Cookie Monster was lovely, he was very nice, and adorable. I mean who wouldn't want to pinch those chubby little cheeks. He walked around into a room, filled with blue guns, knifes, and lots of other weapons I couldn't recognize.

My face turned serious for a second, then it went back as soon as I heard Cookie Monster's cheerful voice. "I got them specially made! Aren't they cool?" "Yeah! I love the color, it matches the rest of your house, and you hair~" I giggled, he laughed. "Ahaha, I know right?" "So how old are you?" "I'm 16." "So is Elmo the youngest." "Pretty much." I had to grin, I mean how couldn't you, when a adorably cute, blue haired teenager is showing you around his house.

Back at home, I didn't go to any boy's house. I really didn't have too many friends, so this was a score. Also. Oscar kissing me, was my first kiss no kidding. Maybe it's because I'm what the "popular kids" call emo, but I've never cut myself. I don't do sports, and I do okay in school, I play piano. That's about it, and my so called friends, barely even know me. So all this attention makes me super happy, and I don't even feel weird around these guys!

After I toured Cookie's blue house we moved on to Big Bird's. It was yellow, black and white. Which was quite different from the one color houses this street seemed to have. It was full of modern furniture...pictures of naked women...some men. I shuddered, and hanged on to Cookie's arm, who was equally scarred as me. Big Bird seemed to enjoy the fame and continued touring his house. Finally we made it to Oscar's house.

As we were walking to his house Cookie laughed, "His house is so creepy, don't you think?" He munched on another cookie, "Want one?" "Yeah, it is, oh and sure." Cookie Monster took a cookie from a little bag, and handed it to me. "Thanks." I smiled at him, I was starting to get hungry. We reached Oscar's house, it was dark green, almost black, but in the afternoon sun, it was green.

"Here we are, Oscar's house." Cookie Monster said out loud and continued walking up the steps. My heart rate sped up, I was going into Oscar's house. I followed the blue haired boy, as he knocked. "Hey, Yo, Oscar! We're giving Holly a tour, open up will ya?" I laughed, and waited. There was a eerie silence. Cookie Monster's face turned serious as he stared at the door, then he smiled. "Duck." I immediately obeyed and ducked down, Cookie Monster pulled out a gun. A loud gun shot was heard, and a bullet sliced through the door and flew over my head. Cookie Monster laughed lowly, "Oscar, that's bad manners." He kicked the door and fired a shot.

You could hear Oscar's laughter, "Ahaha, welcome Cook, come in." Cookie Monster smiled and walked in like the scene that just happen, didn't. I laughed nervously to myself, and followed Cookie. Oscar's house was pretty much the same with a spacious bed room, a weapon room, and a living room. Heavy metal blasted through the speakers, it was so loud, I could barely even hear a thing Cookie and Oscar were saying. I was trying not to look at Oscar, I don't want him to think that I like him. So I stood by Cookie, occasionally gripping him arm when I saw something disturbing, such as blood all over some places.

Finally we got out of his house. Cookie Monster offered to walk me home, and I agreed, seeing all kind of weird looking people come out at night. I clung onto his arm. "Is it always so creepy out here?' Cookie got this solemn look on his face, "Yep." We got back to Elmo's house. "By the way Cookie, where was Elmo today?" "Oh he had some mafia work to do." "Oh."

Cookie Monster lightly kissed me on the cheek. I resisted the urge to kiss back, so I hugged him instead. "Thanks, I had a great time today, Cookie." I softly whispered in his ear. He hugged back, "I had a great time too, Holly. He cheerfully replied back." Man, he was so cute~ We broke our hug, and we waved goodbye. I knocked on the door. Elmo burst through and toppled me over with yet another hug. I regained balanced and hugged him back walking inside the house.

He let go, "Welcome Back, Holly! Did you have fun?' He cheered. "Oh yes I did!" I said thinking about how three beautiful boys showed me affection smiled and walked me to my beautiful rainbow house, ahem Elmo's. When I looked back at Elmo I realized he was covered with blood, that I didn't think was his.

**Muaha. Cookie Monster's so cute isn't he? Once again this isn't my story, this is my friends. Chapter 3 will be out soon. Reviews please~**


	3. Chapter 3

Sesame Street Mafia Chapter 3.

**Nom nom. My friend is quick with these chapters, so here's 3.**

I wake up to blinding sunlight, streaming in through the blinds. I yawn softly and stretch, my long, chocolate brown hair, slightly messy from sleeping. _What time is it? _I glance over at the bright red clock next to my bedside. _Wow, I sleep a lot. It's already 11:00. _I groan, _how is it that I sleep this much, anyways?_ Then I notice, there's a weight on the other side of the bed. I look over and see Big Bird, and to my horror, he's completely naked. I sighed loudly, _Wasn't expecting that..._

He leaned in and kissed me lightly, he looked sad. "I have to go away for a few days. I have an important hit, I mean mission to carry out. Consider it a business trip." He said quickly, then got up, slowly put his clothes on, without saying a word, and before he left, he threw a little note on the ground.

"If I die today, remember me tomorrow." Cheesy, but it made me sad. I hope he's gonna be alright.

**Outside~**

"Hey, Holly!" I heard, then I got my binding kiss. This time, he caught me off guard and made his way into my mouth, of course, we fought for dominance for a while, but he quickly won that. "Make sure to come by my house tomorrow morning." Then he turned away, put his hands in his pockets, and walked away. _Don't worry Oscar, I won't forget._

"You like him don't you?" Cookie cooed from behind me. I turned around, only to be met by a very, very good rape face. "What's it to you?" I pouted slightly, a blush creeping onto my cheeks. "I like you, too!" He said with a smile. "Here, I"ll show you how much." With that he popped a cookie into his mouth, and lightly grasped my neck then increased pressure, so that I would pass out. "Wha...?" I started but never ended, since I passed out.

_I carried Holly's light body to my house. Man, this was too easy. I quickly took off her clothes. Aw, she's so cute, I wish she was awake, so I could tease her, but I couldn't do that. Then I wouldn't be able to do what I planned to do. I ran my fingers over here, getting familiar with her small, thin body. My hands hovered above her white polka dotted bra, hmph, only a B cup, ah, it's okay, I don't like them too big anyways. I fondled them for a bit, sucking and licking as I went. Surprisingly her body reacted pretty well. Her skin was so smooth and pale, heh, just like mine. _

_Of course I had my way with her, I mean there was nothing she could do, she was out pretty cold. Finally I take my erection out from it's restraints. I quickly take off her panties, and in I go~!_

_God damn, she was so tight. Holy shit! She's a virgin...Damn it! But, she felt so good, her walls tight around me, I kept a steady pace, until she woke up. _

I woke up, and had pain from my...What the hell! Cookie was raping me! By now the pain had already turned to pleasure, but God Damn! He took my virginity! I couldn't think anymore. The sensation was so strong, and I gave in, and latched my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. This was so embarrassing, me, moaning loudly. I mentally sighed, am I really this weak?

"Harder?" Cookie asked, in between thrusts. I dug my nails into his shoulders as a reply. He slowed down, "I won't do anything unless you tell me what to do." I caught my breath, and manage to moan out, "Harder, please Cookie!" He smiled devilishly and complied to my need.

Before I even orgasmed, there was loud banging on the door. Cookie's face when from lust filled, to stern and serious, then playful. I was genuinely confused and worried. _What if it was Oscar?_

"How fun! They found me!" Then before I could comprehend, he said, "I promise to get you home safely." He wrapped his hands around my neck, and I passed out. Again.

This time when I woke up, there was no fully naked boy in front of me. Cookie had one arm wrapped around my body and one arm breaking other people's neck. _What the fuck was happening?_ There was people on the ground, screaming in agony and despair. Some people had their necks broken, drawing no blood, some people were missing their hearts, only to be eaten by Elmo, others had letters...no names engraved in their chests.

Oscar was the one carving names on the bodies, while they were still alive of course. The engravings were insulting, racist and dirty. Elmo had a crazed look in his beautiful red eyes of his, and was ripping out people's hearts with a small knife then eating them. I felt like I was in a horror movie. It's not like the people weren't fighting back. They had knifes and guns too. I could tell Elmo, Oscar, and Cookie had a few bullets in them. I held on tight to Cookie, hoping the gang would be okay.

"Cookie! She's awake!" Oscar yelled, still carving and licking the blood off of the knife. Quite sexy if you would ask me, but, I didn't think it was sexy at the time. I was pretty much in shock. "Holly! Hello!" Elmo shouted through the crowds, his shocking red hair sticking out like a sore thumb. "H-Hey guys." I squeaked. I could barely speak, and I know it's not because I just lost my virginity.

Finally, all the killing was done. Cookie put me down and sighed. "Were you scared?" All of them said, almost in unison. I could see they were trying to avoid this. "Heh," I tried to sound a little tough, "Eh, I'm alright. I can see you guys aren't, we need to get those bullets out of you." I said quietly, with a sad smile. I gave them all hugs, thanking God, they were alive.

Oscar ruined the moment though, and as I hugged him he licked my cheek. Proudly showing his sharp teeth as he did. Cookie and Elmo flashed him a look, this obviously wasn't a good time for flirting. I sighed. "I'm glad we're all okay."

Still when I think back at it. Who was the "they" Cookie was referring to in the bedroom?

**Aha! I'm done. Sorry I suck at straight sex scenes. I will get better though. (How come I can only do Yaoi smut?) Chapter 4 coming out soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Me again. Sorry this is kind of short. Don't worry though. Chapter 5 will hopefully be longer, and I know it's going to have a ton of plot. **

Sesame Street Mafia Chapter 4,

Hiya, here I am again. I'm sitting outside on the deck. My goodness, I am so bored right now. It is nice out, though. Wait...wasn't I supposed to go to Oscar's house today? Omigod. I can't believe I forgot. Better get going.

I knocked on the dark green, almost black door. I waited for a response. "Oscar? Are you home?" The door slowly opened, increasing my excitement to see him, alone. "Hello?" I yelled inside, before I could say "Oscar," a naked body, decorated with scars jumped out and tackled me. Oscar had a big knife in his hand, covered with his blood. The cuts on his wrists were gushing crimson, and his own blood was smeared on his perfect face. He got off. "Hey Holly." He looked shameful, instead of his usual, 'cool'.

Before I could yell at him, he kissed me, just so I didn't suddenly fade away, I mean that was supposed to happen if he didn't do that...right? The kiss didn't cease my newly raised anger at him. I had a very, very close friend that died from cutting. She was the only person who ever took the time, to truly get to know me. I didn't want, Oscar to end up like her. I wouldn't let a person important to me, die again.

"Why in the hell, were you cutting yourself?" I yelled at him, I don't think he had ever really seen me angry before, so I'm pretty sure I shocked him a bit. I then tried to stop the bleeding, with my shirt I hastily took off, and thank god, I was wearing an undershirt. He leaned in and cupped my face with his bloody hands, "Do you love me?" He sounded seconds away from crying. "Nobody loves me." Tears streaked down his bloody face, sort of washing it off.

_Pity._

I slapped him gently, but hard enough for him to get the message that I was still mad. "God damn, Oscar!" I was pretty much screaming now. "If I didn't love you, would I be cleaning your blood, off your wrists, that you cut yourself?" I looked straight into those dark green eyes of his, he was loved, at least by me, and it was a shame he didn't know.

His usually pale face was beet-red. _The first step in forgetting a bad habit is to be told exactly where your place is._ He wrapped his lanky arms around me getting blood on my white tank, that cute, little Elmo got me. "I love you. Holly." He sniffled softly. I could tell he regretted the whole thing by now, just by the look on his face.

I stood up silently leaving him by himself to think things over and I got him some clothes to wear. When I came back down he was watching T.V. "S-Sorry Holly." I sighed, "It's okay Oscar, don't do it again please, promise me." At that moment, I felt like a mother.

I sat down next to him. The love seat he had was covered with blood, just like the rest of his things. Either he had cut before, or he really liked to kill people. I hate to say it, but I rather him kill other people than hurt himself. _Self-pity, is one of the things I despise the most._ I hugged him lightly, and held on. "So whatcha watching?" I was trying my best to get both of our minds off of blood, and cutting. "I-I don't even know. I'm just trying to calm myself down." I realized that I was hugging him, and he was still naked. "Do you guys enjoy being naked?" "Huh? Oh sorry..." He blushed slightly. _Aw, cute. _My lips brushed his cheek. "Mmm, so this isn't awkward, I'm going to put some clothes on." He put them on, then leaned in again, he kissed me again, the broke off. "You never replied when I said, 'I love you'."

I wrapped both of my arms around his neck. "Oscar." I looked in his eyes again. "I love you." He looked away, a distant look on his face, then smiled. "Go home now, Holly. Big Bird's back. He sent me a text when you were upstairs. He was pouting because you weren't there to greet him, when he came back." He smiled again, then leaned in and kissed me. "See you tomorrow, Holly."

When I stepped outside, I ran into Big Bird. "Oh, my dear, Holly." He cooed and embraced me. "I missed you so much!" Big emphasis on 'so'. I sighed and hugged him back. "I missed you too, Big Bird." He playfully whispered in my ear. "I love you~" I smirked, "Love you too." He smiled softly and said, "Here, I'll take you home." He held my hand and proceeded to walk me home. When we got home, he kissed me full on the lips. Slipping a tongue in quickly, and we stood there for a while. Then we broke off when we heard the door open.

Elmo burst out of the house. "No fair! Big Bird gets a kiss and I don't!" He pouted, how cute." I could resist, I just had to give him a kiss. Lips met cheek, and Elmo squealed with joy.

"It's so nice to be home." Big Bird said out loud.

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mmm. Full of plot. Sorry this is a little late. Chapter 6 coming out soon~**

Again, I wake up. This time I have no idea where I am. I look around, to see heart monitors attached to me, and a strange machine. The machine was displaying images of my sister, Mary, my mother, and my father. The room was deathly quiet, and I had a terrible feeling this wasn't a dream.

About 10 minutes after I woke up, I heard something go over the intercom. "May I have every body's attention, please? Can Piggy Jr. report to room D?" A clearing of his throat then,

"NOW!" Was yelled loudly throughout the place.

Piggy Jr? Oh great. Don't tell me, it's like Mrs. Piggy, but a boy. I tried to imagine, but all I could think of was bacon and eggs. What? I was hungry.

Then, I heard the door open, and I looked up. Then a blinding white light lit up the room. "Gracious! Is this any way to treat the girl's room? It's completely white!"

Then when I had adjusted my eyes to the newly lit room, I could make out a slightly pudgy, medium-height figure. He had pig-ears on the top of his head, (I could mistake him for a neko), a pony tail, blond hair with pink highlights, and a slightly turned up nose. My gosh, someone likes pink.

"You're Piggy Jr. I assume." He looked a bit shocked, then replied. "Yeah. I bet you want to know where you are, right now. Are you hungry? Here." He gave me some breakfast on a tray. "Oh thanks. About my location?" "Ah, sorry. That's classified."

As I was listening to him talk, I could tell he was a bit nervous. He had a very high, mildly stuffy voice. He plopped himself down next to me. He was a bit of a porker, but then again, he looked part pig. For some reason, his face was all red. That's an idea hit me. He's probably never seen a girl. I mean. I haven't, at least not in Sesame Street.

"You've never seen a girl before, have you?" "I saw you when you were sleeping. Before Elmo and his gang took you away from us. I always thought girls would like pink, so that's how I made it in your world. But for some reason, you always liked orange!" "That's my favorite color. My mom told me when I was a baby, I would eat so much orange food, my skin would turn orange. But something tells my the fist 16 years of my life, was a lie." "Sorry..." he timidly replied.

After a moment of awkward silence he said, "I hope this doesn't sound weird, but you were my only friend." "Wh-What?" "I would tell you all my problems and all of a sudden, you seemed to be happy in your world and your body would smile." "What was the last thing you told me?"

"I love you."

"PIGGY! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" I nearly shrieked in surprise, partly because of what Piggy told me, and partly because of the loud voice making my ears bleed. "Y-Y-Yes sir." Piggy squeaked. This guy was obviously very important.

I heard faint whisperings from the two of them. Then the loud one said. "Let me go see." He was a tall gangly, guy with long messy green hair, kind of like Oscars, but longer, and brown eyes. He had a funny voice, sort of like Kermit the Frog's.

"So it is true." He muttered to himself. "Alright then, I guess all we can do is, hope she enjoys this world as much as her own." His voice was so weird, that neither I, nor Piggy, could take him seriously.

"Excuse me, sir, but what do you mean?" I really had no clue on what was going on, but it seemed that it was very serious.

"This means, that you will no longer be able to live a normal human life. Many years ago, humans decided to stop breeding with each other but with animals. Just to experiment what would happen. But now. You're the only full human left." Our assignment, was to make sure that you remain happy and live like a normal human should. However, Elmo and his selfish gang, decided they would like to take you from your safety, and have you experience life, as we do. We were all raised to fight because being part animal gave us an instinct to."

This was almost too much to handle. This can't be happening. My whole life was a programmed lie, but at least I was happy. I was thinking I would eventually go back to the life I had, but now I can't. Because I never had a life before this. The 'life' I had, was completely fake. Just an illusion.

My only best friend. Was fake. My mother. My father. Everyone, even the girls that made fun of me in school, were fake.

I felt so empty. Like I had no story, no life. I didn't know if I should be mad, cry, or go insane.

Then I knew what Piggy said was true. Kermit sat down next to me, and pulled something out of his pocket. "We won't have to worry about Elmo and his gang anymore, because we have Elmo all tied up." Then he showed me his monitor, seeing Elmo filled me with rage. "I believe I would like to pay a visit to my dear friend." I seethed through clenched teeth.

**Whew. Elmo's really got it coming doesn't he? **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry the Chapters are short. Kaitlin's been sick. But at least we got this Chapter out~**

"I-I'm afraid we can't allow you to do that." A nervous Asian, by the name of Piggy squeaked softly.

"And why the hell not?" I yelled loudly.

"Because, we fear for your safety, Holly!" Piggy squeaked again, a bit louder.

I thought he would never speak again. The sweet blush was still spread out on his face.

_Adorable~_

"Now you shush!" Kermit snapped. "Or would you like me to tug on your ears?" I giggled. "You two fight like brothers! What would pulling his ears do?" I would regret that last question soon enough.

"Oh please don't tell her!" Piggy pleaded with Kermit.

"You're right." Kermit said, a smirk taking the place of bared teeth. "Why tell her? When we can show her?" Kermit lunged at Piggy who was cowering down behind me.

"No! Please. PLEASE!"

And with that, Kermit grabbed his right ear and pulled them back. I saw a tear roll down Piggy's pitiful cheek as he said, "Holly, don't think badly of me, because of this..."

POOF!

I looked around the room, nervous of what I would see, the blinding light faded, and I saw a very fat, but cute pig laying on the ground, looking utterly confused. "P-Piggy?" It was my turn to squeak. If he was hotter in person I would have beat Kermit to the ground, but cute Asian wasn't my type.

"Piggy isn't in control of his body right now. But he can hear what you're saying. All the pig cares about is food. Last time he went into pig form he gained about 100 pounds. Which is why he seems a little overweight, he used to be skinny, until that incident happened." What he was saying made sense, but one thing still went unanswered.

"Why does he turn into a pig?" I asked as I picked him up, he was a bit heavy, but I felt bad for him being on the floor.

"He's a half and half that breeds with a half can have either a human, a half and half, or an animal. Confusing huh? Piggy's case is special. He's all three, a human, a half and half, and a animal. I only tugged on his right ear, if I tug on his left ear he turns human, but last time that happened he didn't want to turn back, so we don't allow it any more."

"How does he change back?" I said while dipping my head down to place a little kiss on Piggy's head. He's so cute~

I heard Kermit chuckle and say, "You'll see." Then the bright light enveloped Piggy. Before I knew what was happening, I held a crying boy in my arms.

"Only true loves kiss can change me back." Piggy whimpered.

Piggy looked so adorable right now, but I knew this was my chance. I hugged him close and whispered in his ear, "We're going to run and find Elmo's room. Please help me." He nodded.

"Thanks for not judging me." He said out loud, so Kermit didn't get suspicious.

"No, problem." I said, getting ready to execute my plan.

Kermit chuckled again, I let Piggy down who ran to the door and opened it, I kicked Kermit square in the chest, knowing it would probably knock him down, then I ran with Piggy down the hall.

"Do you know where Elmo's room is?" I said as I followed him.

"I think I have an idea, it's down this hall I think..." Piggy huffed as he ran down the hall. He went up to a door. Screaming came out from the room. And a mental patient threw himself at the door, Piggy struggled to keep him in. I quickly ran over to aid him.

I shoved him back in and Piggy slammed and locked the door.

"N-Not this room, then." Piggy gasped out.

"It's okay." I whispered next to him, I really felt bad for Piggy now, he really was pitiful.

I could hear Kermit yelling. We had to find Elmo fast.

I followed a stressed Piggy all throughout the place. His medium length pony tail bouncing as he ran. I looked at his hair. I could see dark brown roots, behind the blond.

"Piggy? I know this is irrelevant, but did you dye your hair?"

"U-Um yes. Kermit made me."

"Hmm. I'd like to see you with your regular hair."

"W-Would you?" His blush was back.

"Yes." I heard Kermit's yelling, getting closer, so Piggy moved forward trying to find Elmo.

We finally when down a hall way. This has to be it. Kermit was getting close. Piggy struggled to open the door, finally it opened.

"I think we found him."

"IF I FIND YOU PIGGY I'M GOING TO PULL YOUR EARS THEN EAT YOU FOR BREAKFAST!"

Piggy squeaked in terror, his golden skin going pale. I had to get out of here fast. For Piggy's sake at least. I opened the door.

_Finally._

I found him. Should I hug him? Slap him? Run away with Piggy.

Elmo flinches. He's all gagged up. But he can see. His gorgeous red eyes widen at the sight of me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sesame Street Mafia, Chapter 7.**

**I am so sorry. We've had so much homework, and barely had enough time to do this.**

**AND. My computer broke. XD**

* * *

><p>My heart was racing, I could hear Kermit getting closer, and I needed to get Elmo <em>and<em> Piggy out of here. I couldn't be mad at Elmo, he got me out of this fake life I was living. It wasn't Piggy's fault either.

I struggled to undo the ropes on Elmo, and Piggy helped. His fingers were way more skilled than mine, so I he undid the rest. I clenched my fists..._What are we going to do? What if Kermit catches us?_

_What will happen to Piggy, Elmo, or me? _Uncertain thoughts filled my head.

"Let's get out of here." I finally say, as Piggy finishes up on the last almost impossible knot.

"Agreed." They reply.

"Piggy. Do you know how to get out?"

"I-I think so." He stutters and peers outside the door, checking for Kermit, who's yelling has faded away. He lightly scurried down a few hallways, we quietly followed him, our nerves tense, we stopped with every sound we heard.

When we thought we heard Kermit, our breathing hitched and we tip toed faster, following Piggy, hoping he didn't get confused, or betray us.

"L-Last hall way..." Piggy whispered, barely audible.

Elmo and I breathed a sigh of pure relief.

"Finally." Piggy said, as he fished out keys from his pocket, and inserted it to the key hole.

"I'll take it from here." Elmo said, as he started to run.

Now Elmo was amazingly fast, for being so cramped, and tied up with rope, and he ran significantly faster than me and Piggy.

I glanced at him again. How can he lose weight that fast? I mean he looked a bit skinnier now...

Ugh. Boys are so lucky, with their fast metabolism. I kept running though, just in case Kermit, was behind us. I didn't want to risk it, so I ran to catch up.

After a good 20 minutes of running we get to Elmo's house. He bursts through the door and picks up the phone.

* * *

><p>"You guys relax, I have to make a few phone calls."<p>

"Okay." I mumble and lead Piggy to my room.

I plop myself down on my bed. Piggy stands politely, smiling quietly to himself.

"Piggy, you can sit down."

"Oh, thank you." He sits down on the bed a bit far away from where I'm sitting.

I go over to him and hug him, I just knew his face was blushing all kinds of red.

"Thank you so much for helping us escape."

"Y-You're welcome, Holly."

My lips lightly brush his cheek, it was so fun getting a reaction out of him. He inched his, again slimmer body away from me. I giggled, Piggy was too cute.

"Please get off." He whispered. I smirked.

"Why? I thought you loved me." I placed light kisses on his neck and anything I could reach.

He squeaked, his face was tomato-red.

Elmo yelled from the kitchen, "Oscar's coming over!...So is Big Bird!...and Cookie Monster!"

Piggy looked utterly confused. "Who?"

I smiled, and got off of him. "You'll see." He breathed a small sigh of relief.

_I'll get him back later._

"We'll let's go downstairs to greet them."

"A-Alright..." He said and followed me.

Big Bird was already there, chatting with Elmo. Until he saw Piggy.

"My, my who is this who have here, Holly?"

I grinned, "This is Piggy. Piggy this is Big Bird."

Big Bird draped an arm around Piggy's small shoulders, and smiled warmly at him. Piggy gave him a small smile.

"You know what you would look lovely with?" Piggy flushed.

"No."

"An earring."

His eyes widened. "What? An earring?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" He grabbed his ear lobe playfully, then nibbled lightly on it.

"What are you doing?" Piggy squeaked and tried to get away but failed, since Big Bird had a strong grip on his side.

I snickered and Elmo just watched in interest. We watched Piggy struggle as Big Bird seduced him. Until Oscar and Cookie Monster came in.

"Whoa! What's going on here? Big Bird, what the fuck are you doing to that poor boy?" Cookie exclaimed as he walked in.

"Oh gosh, he's gay too." Oscar nonchalantly commented and walked in kissing me lightly.

"Ahem. Bi, Oscar, dear. Bi." Oscar just rolled his green eyes.

"Who's the new kid?" Cookie peered at Piggy who, still was in Big Bird's clutches.

"His name is, Piggy. Isn't that adorable?"

"Uh huh. Sure." He replied and observed Piggy.

* * *

><p>Oscar was chatting quietly with Elmo, while I watched, I couldn't decide if I should help him or not, if I do, Big Bird will probably pick me up next...<p>

"Let's go get that ear pierced, shall we?" Big Bird picked up Piggy bridal style and walked him out of the house.

"No! Please! Put me down!" He squealed, "Stop touching me!"

The whole house snickered, and I felt kind of bad, so I followed Big Bird, just in case Piggy needs me to comfort him, while he's getting his ear pierced. Now that I think about it, he would look kind of cool with a piercing. By now, Piggy gave up, and succumbed to Big Bird's grasp.

"OUCH!"

"All done." The man said, and inserted a medium sized stud into his ear lobe.

Piggy bit his lip and looked in the mirror. He tilted his head a few times, a bit of a disapproving look on his innocent face.

"I-It's alright." He says.

"It's looks wonderful! Let's go back home and show Elmo and them." Piggy sighed.

"Can I walk myself?"

"As long as you won't run away. If you do I'll have to punish you." He said slyly, then walked with me out of the shop.

* * *

><p>"ABBY!" Kermit yelled across the intercom, he was fuming. Not only had Elmo escaped, but Piggy and Holly too. He gritted his teeth, and yelled again.<p>

"Coming!" A small high pitched voice sounded. A small girl with pink and purple hair, and with matching clothes and make up, burst through the door.

"You called?" Her sickly sweet voice rang through the office.

"Yes. I want you to find your little...boyfriend."

"Piggy? Where did he go?"

"He escaped. With Patient D, and our prisoner."

Her natural blush faded, "Escaped?" Her voice rose higher.

"Yes." He hissed. "No go find them."

She turned around, closed her eyes, and clenched her fists. _This wasn't happening. She had to find 2 important people, and her boyfriend. _

"Piggy, here I come."

* * *

><p>When we got home, Oscar, Elmo, and Cookie were talking with serious looks on their faces.<p>

"You get his ear pierced?" Oscar asked peering through the door expecting Piggy coming back in tears.

"Yes, it looks great." I walk in and sit next to him, he smiles.

Piggy came in pouting, with Big Bird smiling. _What is wrong with that guy? _

"Heh. It does look good."

"I told you so."

"Almost as good as you."

"W-What?" I question, only for my face to be cupped a bit roughly, and then equally as roughly kissed. He broke off.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I missed you."

Damn that Oscar and his slick words, and eyes.

Luckily Piggy didn't see, way too distracted with Big Bird.

"Do you think they're going to come after you guys?" Cookie asks, and takes a bit of his cookie.

"Yes! I think Kermit might send someone!" Piggy squeaks.

"What? Do you know who?"

"I think he might send Abby...Since she's like obsessed with me, and thinks I'm her boyfriend, but I'm not!"

"That's because you're mine!" Big Bird exclaims and hugs Piggy tighter.

Big Bird's eyes narrow. "Hey...Is this your natural hair color?"

**Author's Comments:**

**Finally, my computer is fixed, and I had enough time to finish this. Thank God!**

**Whew. I love writing gay Big Bird, but remember he's Bi not completely gay, so he still might have a thing for Holly...**


	8. Chapter 8

Sesame Street Chapter 8,

Hey you guys! Sorry this was late too. Even my other story is probably going to be late. *Oh Video Games, my favorite procrastination* I just got the new Zelda Skyward Sword...and. Yeah. Now I'm late.

* * *

><p>"N-No. It's not my real hair color. My real hair color is black." Piggy said, with little confidence.<p>

"I see..." Big Bird smirked. "What a cute earring I picked out for you. It's a little pink piggy..."

He pulled on Piggy's ear a bit and I gasped, he was going to turn into a pig.

But nothing happened.

"Huh?" Piggy was just as confused as I was. "Why am I not a pig?"

"Well...That's what I was doing on the phone! Holly told me about your problem and I knew Big Bird could solve it. Even though his brain is barely the size of a pea..." Elmo finally spoke up.

"Why must you always tell people my business?" Big Bird asked, quite dramatically. "It's not my fault you THINK I'm dumb!"

"Well. Let's see if it's true!" I said taking a pull on his right ear. I really did want to see him as a human after all.

In a split second I had a girly looking Asian boy in front of me. He had beautiful black hair, which was tied up in a ponytail, his eyes weren't pink like they used to be, they were a dark brown. Big Bird brought out a mirror.

"What do you think, Piggy?"

Piggy smiled, and went to go hug Big Bird, "Thank you, whatever you did!"

Big Bird smiled back warmly and returned the hug.

For a moment I forgot that Piggy was even in that sexy body, because he looked gorgeous, probably better than me! I walked over to go toy with his hair, silk strands slipped through my fingers.

Piggy's face blushed madly.

"Holly...Could you stop?"

"You seem to like it!" Oscar snarled. "I mean, I can tell you two really love each other!"

_Was Oscar getting jealous?_

* * *

><p>He walked out and slammed the door. I started to follow him, but Elmo grabbed my arm.<p>

"I think there's something you should know."

Once we were both in a room alone with Cookie, with Piggy out in the living room, with Big Bird swooning over him, Elmo started to talk. _Who knows what he's going to tell me. So many things have been going on, it's getting hard to keep track of things. _

"It's about Oscar. Oscar and Big Bird are full animals."

"Wait what?"

"We took away their powers as animals, I mean to be animals, so we could have two strong people to help us with retrieving, well...you."

"Nice, what now?" I sneered. "I have cancer and I'm going to die tomorrow?"

"Hahaha! Unfortunately, no. It just so happens to be that we lost control of Oscar's animal and he has regained his powers...That day Big Bird had buisness, he had tried to train himself. He immediately got the hand of it, he was always a submissive monster..."

"How ironic. Anything else I need to know?"

"Yeah, he probably stopped rampaging by now. We would highly appreciate it if you went and calmed him down."

"And what was the point of having poor Cookie in here with us?"

"I was making sure he didn't destroy anything but his own home. Or make it worse. He destroyed most of everything yesterday. He was conflicted and mad, because they took you away. Today he's just making a bigger mess. You'll find him by following the huge footprints."

* * *

><p>When I walked out I saw a ripped pile of clothing, huge footprints, and an area which looked like...well I monster hit it.<p>

"Oscar!" I called. "OSCAR!"

It was hard to climb over the rubble, it was quite hazardous if you asked me. Many of Oscar's weapons, which consisted of knifes and such, were sticking up everywhere!

The foot prints got huge, then disappeared. A chill went down my spine, did I really want to know where he was?

"Oh Oscar..."

"What?" A nasty voice answered. I knew it was Oscar. It had to be? I mean who else who answer to Oscar anyways?

"Where's your fatty boyfriend at?"

I sighed. "One, he's not my boyfriend, two I really wish I knew where you are, and three, give him some credit, he tried hard to get me out of that place and he did get the job done, didn't he? I'm here aren't I?"

"Do you really want to see me? Or will I frighten you? You know I love you too much to have you scared of me." His voice was significantly softer now. _Good old Oscar and his PMS...I mean mood swings!_

"I love you no matter what, Oscar." "Then explain Piggy." Once again I sighed. "He tried for sixteen years to love me, even though I never knew he existed. I only pity him, Oscar."

Silence.

"...Alright."

Then I had a huge monster in front of me. A big green dragon, with huge wings. For some reason I always hoped they were real. _Dragons, I mean._ I rushed over and gave his leg a hug.

"I love you Oscar." I cooed.

Before I knew it, I had his warm lips against mine...Wait. What kind of dragon's lips are like this? I opened my eyes. He turned into a human again, except that he was naked. _Well. I should get used to this from now on._

* * *

><p>"Let's go back to my house." He said, walking casually, as if he wasn't naked.<p>

I cautiously looked around. No one in sight. I followed him, and prayed no one would see.

As soon as we got to his house, he walked up to his bedroom.

"Hey, Holly, come up here!"

"What?" I said, while walking up the stairs.

I walked into the room.

"Oscar? You in here?"

I smirked, and sat on his bed. Of course the bed sheets were black.

"Alright I'm done."

"Done with what?" He still didn't come out yet.

"You know, wrap it before you tap it."

"Wait what?"

He came out, and pushed me down on the bed. A bit corny, almost something you would see on T.V. Definitely Oscar's style though.

He softly kissed me, kisses growing more aggressive. He slid a hand up my side...

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to have to remove this." He ripped my shirt. "Heh."

He stared, almost rudely at my breasts. I turned over to the side, covering my boobs with my arms.

"You don't have to stare." I mumbled.

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry." He growled, and turned me back over.

Oscar slipped a hand around my back and undid the latch of my bra, no problems at all. I could feel my nipples get hard, Oscar gave one a lick. I bit my lip. Then again. A teasing lick. This felt like my first time...Since my first time. I wasn't even conscious most of the time. Finally his warm mouth on my chest. I let out a moan. His other hand worked on my neglected left breast.

He slid a finger down to my underpants.

"Wet already aren't we?"

I blushed and turned over, he cupped my face and turned it towards him, then forcefully kissed me.

He slipped his tongue in, he quickly dominated my mouth, his tongue exploring as he did. He withdrew, a thin line of saliva connecting out tongues. I leaned in again, getting a bit hungry and addicted to his kisses.

He ran his fingers through my hair, as our kissing got more intense. I moaned into the kisses, mostly because Oscar was hard by now, and was fingering me. He pushed his finger in. I gasped. The feeling still felt weird. He added another finger.

"I heard. Cookie already got your virginity, but you're still tight."

"I-Is that good?"

"For me at least."

He removed the fingers, and licked them.

"Delicious."

He completely took off my pants and underwear, then tossed it aside.

"Ready?"

"I guess so."

He positioned himself, then thrusted in slow, within two thrusts he was almost at an animalistic pace.

"Oscar!"

"Damn Holly! You're so tight!" He groaned, his eyes were closed and he held me close, not once stopping his pace.

He pulled me in for another sloppy kiss, by now I was blinded by the pleasure Oscar was giving me.

It felt so good, I felt really close to cumming right now.

"Harder. Please." I moaned.

He groaned and complied, hitting my sweet spot.

"Ah! Oscar!"

As if he could read my mind, he kept on hitting that spot over and over until I orgasmed.

A few thrusts after, he orgasmed as well, then pulled out.

"Holly." He groaned huskily.

"I love you Holly."

"I love you too."

I was absolutely spent. I didn't feel like getting dressed and going back to Elmo's place. I'm just going to crash here...

...Hopefully I got better on my straight sex scenes...XD

Next Chapter will be out soon...Hopefully. Sorry if there's mistakes, I was rushing to get this out.


	9. Chapter 9

Sesame Street Mafia, Chapter 9.

Sorry Kaitlin, I finally typed this up for you~

I apologize? I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a while...Warning, this may get cracky.

* * *

><p>"Mmmmm." I groaned. I had that good nights sleep feeling. I yawned and stretched.<p>

"Hey, Oscar what time is it?"

I look around, and notice I'm in bed alone.

_No Oscar, what a bastard! Leaving me all alone..._My thoughts conflicted. A positive part of my mind seemed to say, "Chin up! He may still be here. You don't know!"

Clinging onto that positive thought, I went downstairs to find a hungover Oscar. Maybe I _should_ learn to trust my gut more often.

"Damn," he cursed. "I have the weirdest boner."

"Morning wood," I corrected him.

"Whatever," he growled, "Come with me. I need to ask Elmo for some Advil or something."

I rolled my eyes. "You know you aren't supossed to take meds after you drank, it's just common knowledge."

"Whatever. Since when did you care."

I glared at him. His look softened.

"So, how do you plan on hiding your boner?" I teased, "Gonna say it just grew longer, or are you gonna try and roll that yardstick up?"

"Shut up!" He snapped at me.

_Yikes, must have hit a soft - spot. I could see his wings and tail start to form. I better apologize._

I leaned in and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Oscar. You used to tease me so I thought maybe I could tease you back."

Silence. Let's try it again.

"You know I love you, Oscar."

* * *

><p>"That's what I was waiting to hear!"<p>

Then he scooped me up, and carried me bridal style, slowly transforming until we were airborne, flying in the morning sky. I could tell we were going to go far this time.

"We're already past Elmo's house!" I yelled over the wind.

"That's not his _only_ house!"

Then again, Elmo was prepared for almost anything, so I should have thought of that earlier.

"How far away is it?"

"Ssssexty miles."

Gotta love that reptilian forked tongues, but I couldn't tell if he was saying six, like sex on purpose.

His hands were a bit uncomfortable.

"Why can't I just ride on your back?"

"That's more of a sexual thing, don't you think so?"

"Oh really? Can you say six for me?" I emphasised on the word six.

He smirked, and replied. "Sex."

What a bastard.

"I'm still tired from last night, can't we wait until tomorrow?" I said catching that corny ass hint. Corny, but definitely Oscar's style.

"Tomorrow, try to be more sexy though. Not that you weren't sexy, but give me all you got." I traced circles on this scales.

I tried not to look down, reptile boner in the morning isn't so nice...Especially the size...

"Yeah, Imma be so sexy like, "He chuckled, "You're gonna be fucked so hard, you can't walk this week, and I'll have to carry you around all the time."

I felt wet. Already fantasizing in my head. I mean, how often does a plain girl get a hot guy?

"Love you Oscar." "Love you too, Holly."

* * *

><p>Abby's P.O.V.<p>

"Ha, ha, ha, Finally I made it! Now to get my boyfriend back~" I said outloud.

I pulled out a gun, and shot once, at the door. "Put your hands up right where I can see them. Make sure my dear Piggy is...Hello? Anyone here?"

A deep growling sound answered me back, it got louder.

"OMG. What the hell was that?"

Masses of bus arose from corners and the floor. Each one squealing in it's own sick way.

"Omfg. I hate bugs! Sorry! Bye! Eek! I'm getting out of here! But where could they be? I miss Piggy, even if he doesn't miss me..." I shot a few bullets at the bugs in rage.

* * *

><p>"Wow, Oscar! You're probably the slowest dragon, I have ever met."<p>

"I'm the only dragon you've ever met."

"Good point, but still you're slow."

"Hmph."

"Hey Elmo, we're here! Holly duck." I complied, and sure enough a gun shot went right above our heads.

"Come on in guys!"

"Nice to see you, Elmo~" I greeted him.

"Good to see you too, Holly."

Then everyone focused on Oscar's meter stick. Now awkwardly in his pants.

"Damn what did you do, ram her?" asked Cookie.

"Yep, and she was still tight you son of a bitch."

Piggy fainted, after that. Remembering last night with Big Bird...

"Piggy!" cried Big Bird, he went to go cradle the Asian.

_Gosh, almost forgot about Piggy. _I thought, and went over to pat his head.

"Oh yeah." Big Bird began, "Congrats on your first fuck, Oscar." He winked.

_What a nosy little shit._

* * *

><p>Kermit's P. O. V.<p>

"So what's your report, Abby?"

"No use, sir. They weren't there."

"Damn it! Guess I'll have to go get my _future bride_, Holly, myself!"

* * *

><p>Sorry, this was short you guys. XD Forgive me. And I was in a rush to post this, so there might be some mistakes.<p> 


End file.
